


Проявитель

by Akitai



Series: Фотоцикл [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: А началось все с проявителя, да. Тянулась за ним не глядя и толкнула колбу. Проявитель выплеснулся ей на рукав. Ей - это мелкой.





	Проявитель

Начало сентября. Начало учебы, знакомство с мелкой... Мне всегда везло осенью, будто она отвечала на мою к ней любовь.  
А дурацкое вышло знакомство, если подумать. Началось все с проявителя. Нет, строго говоря, началось все с того, что меня притащили в дом творчества и потребовали выбрать себе занятие по вкусу. А я, не будь дурой, выбрала фотографию... Лет семь проходила, не хухры-мухры.

Вошла. Огляделась. Откликнулась на приветственное "а вот и моя правая рука". Покосилась на колбу с проявителем - свеженький. Проходя, поправила занавеску у двери в "чорную комнату" - фотолабораторию. Закинула сумку на стол, потянулась за свеженьким номером F&V...  
\- Ты у нас займешься новенькими.  
\- За что? - почти взвыла, - за что каждый год мне это наказание? Терпеть не могу детей...  
\- Четырнадцать - это не совсем дети. Ты сама лишь на два года старше. Расскажи им про фотограммы.  
Вздохнула, посмотрела наконец на двух сидящих рядом девчонок. По виду - ничего так. Ну, хоть не десятилетки.  
\- Ладно... Итак, фотограммы.

И потянулось время. Светили красные лампочки в темной комнате, зажигались увеличители, звучал слаженный шепот -"одииин, двааа, триии" - и легкий плеск проявителя в кювете...  
И пошло-поехало, завертелось-закружилось, вот едва девчонки первые фотограммы делали - а вот уже и первые пленки щелкают.  
Пленки, кстати, выходили здоровские. Особенно у той девчонки, что помладше. У нее даже первая пленка получилась целиком, без единого запоротого кадра. И проявляла она ее сама, лишь следуя моим подсказкам. Чудо, а не девчонка, способная... 

***

 

А началось все с проявителя, да. Тянулась за ним не глядя и толкнула колбу. Проявитель выплеснулся ей на рукав. Ей - это мелкой. Ну, привязалось к ней это прозвище - невысокая, самая младшая... Мелкая и все тут.  
Знаете вы, как тяжело отстирывать проявитель? Да ничего вы не знаете, глупые люди. Проявитель надо отстирывать как можно быстрее, да еще и йодом перед этим залить. Вот тогда и отстирается, если очень повезет, звезды сложатся благоприятно и кукушка прокукует двадцать три раза.  
В фотостудии, разумеется, йода не оказалось. Пришлось тащить мелкую к себе, благо жила тогда рядом, это сейчас переехали в ебеня какие-то, пусть и симпатично-зеленые, но ебеня же жуткие... Ладно, не о том.  
Долго-долго отстирывала рубашку, стараясь не коситься на заворачивающуюся в плед мелкую, видя, как она стесняется, ругая себя последними словами, пытаясь вести непринужденную беседу. Непринужденной беседы почему-то не получалось - то ли потому, что одна из участниц сидела полуголой, то ли потому, что вторая постоянно материлась, прополаскивая рубашку в очередной раз.  
Отстирала наконец, закинула на веревку. Посмотрела на мелкую. Мелкая отчаянно краснела, смущалась и куталась в плед. Велела:  
\- Идем на кухню. Выпьешь чаю немного, пока рубашка сохнет.  
С удивлением услышала:  
\- Кааать... - странное такое, непривычное, не-совсем-мое имя. Поморщившись, сообщила:  
\- Я триста раз просила - называй меня Рин. На Катю я не откликаюсь.  
\- Хорошо, Рииин. Просто... Можно мне кофту какую-нибудь?  
Она что, всегда имя мое так растягивать будет? Ладно, к черту, сама виновата, не догадалась, проморозила девчонку и засмущала, знаю же, какие слухи ходят о моей ориентации. И не совсем необоснованные, вон как тянет обнять ее, милая такая, хрупкая, одно слово - мелкая. Буду хоть надеяться, что до нее эти слухи не дошли.  
\- Д-да, хорошо. 

Сидит на кухне, ноги подтянула на сиденье, свитер мешковат, да что там - безнадежно большой, рукава сползают, подол доходит до коленей, но так и ей теплее, и мне спокойнее, не хватало еще сорваться, и так-то взгляд сползает с лица ниже, к тонкой шейке, еще ниже... Нет, не смотреть. Неимоверным усилием воли оторвала взгляд от ворота, перевела в окно.  
\- Рииин.  
\- М? - черт, ну зачем так дергаться, дуреха, едва со стула не упала же, вот ебнулась бы и... Ладно, плевать. Надо послушать мелкую. - Что?  
\- Чайник закипел несколько минут назад.  
\- Вот дерьмо! - подрываюсь со стула к плите. Моим коронным блюдом будет жареный чайник, определенно. - Тебе черный или зеленый чай?  
\- Зеленый. С сахаром.  
\- Вот извращенка!  
\- ... что?  
\- Зеленый чай с сахаром - это извращение. Говорю тебе - ты извращенка.  
\- И это мне говорит лесбиянка.  
... черт подери. Это была моя любимая чашка. Ладно, вдох, выдох, тужимся, только не истерить, только не начинай истерить, ну и что, что слухи все же дошли, бляди несбиваемые с джипиэсом, она вела себя нормально, она от тебя не шарахалась, она сказала это шутя. Стоп, шутя? Ей действительно все равно?..  
Какой восхитительно ебанутый человек. Она определенно мне нравится.

Очень медленно повернулась, будто по команде "оружие бросить, руки за голову". Сидит. Смотрит. Что ж ты меня взглядом насквозь протыкаешь, мелкая?  
\- Рин, прости. Я не хотела тебя обидеть.  
О. Не растягивает имя.  
\- Ты меня не обидела. Я уже давно не обижаюсь ни на "извращенку", ни на "лесбуху", ни на другие эпитеты, - я ведь правда не обижаюсь. Просто бью в морду, а потом уже человек обижается на меня. Я, конечно, ненормальная, но никто не смеет меня так называть.  
\- Хорошо... Прости. Ты мне на самом деле нравишься, я не хочу с тобой ссориться, - ее искренность подкупает и обезоруживает. Она нравится мне еще больше. Хм, а как нужно расценивать это "ты мне нравишься"? Как предложение дружбы или... или близкой дружбы?  
Не попробуешь - не узнаешь. 

I kissed a girl and I like it: the taste of her cherry chapstick... Ну, не cherry, а вполне себе coca-cola. Но часть про I like it оставим неизменной.  
Она такая теплая по сравнению с моей вечно холодной кожей рептилии. Ее талия такая тонкая и хрупкая. Она потрясающая. Кажется, меня угораздило влюбиться. Любовь с первого поцелуя, надо же.  
Ее легкие руки на моих плечах поглаживают, поощряя. Но затем легко отстраняют.  
\- Прости.  
Не нужно ничего, кроме этого слова. Я все понимаю.

С тех пор она у меня в гостях не бывала.

***

 

А потом я ввязалась из-за нее в драку. По-дурацки вышло. 

Собственно, ничего особого не произошло. Мы гуляли в парке, она фотографировала, а я наблюдала за ней, сидя на лавочке. Через примерно полсотни кадров (то бишь минут через двадцать) она подошла и села рядом. Мы мирно болтали, разбирая плюсы и минусы сделанных ею снимков. В общем, идиллия.  
Но Мироздание не было бы Мирозданием, не подсунь оно нам какую-нибудь веселую ситуевину.

Мимо шли одноклассники. Мои.  
С ними, к слову, у меня была любовь. Та самая, от которой до ненависти один шаг. Разумеется, они не могли пропустить такое развлекалово. Как же, лесбуха сидит на лавочке с какой-то девчонкой.

Опустим все те выражения, которые были обращены в мой адрес, - я давно привыкла к ним.  
Но то я, а то мелкая. Пугливая мелкая, никогда с таким и не сталкивавшаяся.  
В общем... В ее глазах едва блеснули слезы - а мой кулак уже летел в лицо особенно колкого на язык парня. 

Трое на одного - драка не очень-то честная. Но они посмели обидеть мою мелкую - и мне было все равно.  
Как-то я пропустила момент, в который фотоаппарат стал ударным орудием.

Один из парней удивленно смотрит на разъяренную мелкую, сжимающую в руке ремень фотика. Пользуясь случаем, рявкаю на всех троих матом, посылая куда подальше. Как ни странно, слушаются. Очевидно, из принципа "с сумасшедшими не спорят".  
Давясь смехом, вопрошаю:  
\- Мелкая, знаешь такое выражение - "забивать гвозди микроскопом"?  
Следующие несколько минут мы хохочем уже вместе, пугая глупых медлительных голубей.

***

 

В принципе, такие вылазки были достаточно часты у нас. Мы исходили весь город, побывав в тихих переулках, безлюдных уголках лесопарков и на полузаброшенных кладбищах. Хотя оказывались и в более оживленных местах - как однажды в день Святого Валентина оказались в центре.

Всюду были парочки. Сплошные парочки, боги, как меня они бесили в тот день. Обычно меня это не раздражает - пусть хоть трахаются, посмотрю хоть гетеро-порно нахаляву, самой-то узнать явно не дано. Но тогда почему-то раздражало все - от орущих воробьев и медлительных голубей до парочек и шумных компаний. Да и мелкая была далеко не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

А потом я увидела магазин цветов, в витрине которого стояли роскошные лилии. А, была не была - решила я. Предупредила мелкую, что отойду ненадолго, и рванула к магазину на всех парах, оставив ее снимать величественный собор.  
Что-что, а любимые цветы мелкой я помнила. Лилии.

Посмотрела недоверчиво на меня, на цветы. Взяла неуверенно букет. Уточнила:  
\- Это мне?  
\- Нет, дедушке Ленину. Кому еще-то.  
Мелкая аж покраснела от смущения, удовольствия, ну а вернее всего - просто от холода.  
\- Пойдем, я тебе покажу интересное место неподалеку отсюда, - надо ли уточнять, что фраза "один раз живем" стала моим девизом?  
\- Пойдем.

\- Как тут красиво... - мелкая стояла у перил моста, любуясь на собор, около которого мы стояли несколько минут назад.  
\- Ага, - ну, я-то восхищалась красотой вовсе не собора. Сообразив, что молчу уже долго, начала рассказывать историю моста и приметы, связанные с ним.  
\- Значит, если влюбленные поцелуются на этом мосту, то никогда не расстанутся?  
\- Ну да, типа того.  
\- Хорошо... - и на моих плечах появились уже знакомые по прикосновениям тонкие руки.

День Святого Валентина выявляет скрытые чувства, как проявитель выявляет изображение на пленке.  
Именно эта глупая мысль крутилась у меня в голове, пока мелкая целовала меня, придавая моим губам уже знакомый вкус кока-колы.

Спустя пару веков и еще несколько секунд мелкая уткнулась в мое плечо и что-то пробормотала.  
\- Что?  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рин.  
Моя рука замерла в воздухе.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Алиска.  
... и опустилась на ее плечи, легко перебирая волосы.


End file.
